A Dangerous Situation
by Cherry2013
Summary: When the Next Generation gets thrown into th past, Hogwarts during Snapes reign of power to be exact, how will they make it home alive?
1. Arriving and the plan

Dominique POV

Standing up, I became familiar with my surroundings, and took a guess that we were in the Room of Requirement. I dusted myself off, and looked to see how many of us were here. I counted over the heads, I saw Vic stand up, being helped by Teddy. The two of them were sickening together. Anyway, James, Fred and my brother Louis were all getting up and seemed very confused to where we were (more like acting, they used this room all the time for varying things), then there were the youngest of Lily, Hugo, Al and Rose all getting up and looking more confused than anyone and a bit scared. I spotted Molly and Lucy along with Roxanne already up with wands out. Took them long enough, being in the end of my Auror training like I was, it took me two seconds for my wand to be out and ready.

Knowing I was in the Room of Requirement was great and all, but why? Last thing I remember, all of us were at Grimmuald Place ready and waiting to go with Aunt Ginny to the annual Final Battle Anniversary dinner. I remember us doing that every year that I could remember. Uncle Harry gets all serious when he gives a speech, as does everyone else, and I was really looking forward to this year.

After all the years of the Final Battle, Uncle George is still sad at these things, but he finally agreed this year to give a speech, in light of Professor Flitwick's retirement. As he put it, 'He was my teacher, and this is our way to send him off from the school in style' and then he winked. Nothing is good when Uncle George winks. So tonight we were already for the semi-sad speech followed by explosions, jokes about 'old-moldywarts' and how Bellatrix Lestrange must have had an affair with Voldemort because he always looked disgusted when he looked at her face.

Anyway, back to our current situation, which was anything but good. James and Fred have now pulled out the map, and we will see what's going on.

Taping the parchment with his wand, James took one look at the map and gasped saying "No Bloody way" and gave it to Fred.

"That's, bad" Fred said.

"What is it?" Teddy asked impatiently. He took the map and a look of horror came over his face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Snape is in the Headmasters office" He spoke.

"Isn't he always?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Walking, alive" Teddy said clearing up his earlier statement.

That was my turn to gasp in shock. But Snape had been dead for so long, unless…..we time-traveled? It's not possible….but it seems anything is possible in our family I must admit. After a minute or two of Teddy and Vic talking, it was decided we stay in the room of requirement for a little while. He then went out and sealed all the loop-holes within the room. I saw Fred, James and Louis go over to Roxanne, and they started a whispered conversation, as had Teddy and Vic when he came back in the room.

I knew this was bad, and we had all started conversing, Molly and Lucy just joined Teddy and Vic. I saw it two ways, the good no risk group of Teddy and Vic, or go to Roxanne and see what she has up her sleeve.

Well Uncle Harry didn't call me reckless for nothing, I thought. I mean that was after I started to duel my second, set him on fire, and sent him to 's. Never mind that, though it was fun. Anyway, I went over to them to see their plan of action.

"What's the plan?" I asked in a low voice.

"I was thinking, we need to alert a few important people" James answered. "And I know Teddy will think it's a bad idea, but I think its best."

"I like that idea, but what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We need to alert McGonagall and Dumbledore's army, which we need to get into Gryffindor tower, and leave here" Roxanne answered indicating the room around her.

Suddenly a brilliant idea hit me.

"Listen, tell Teddy you three," I said indicating Fred, Louis and James, "Need to go to the bathroom, and make a door with a bathroom, but really it's a door leading into Gryffindor Tower. Stay a couple minutes and me and Roxy, knowing our brother's personalities will tell them we are going to get them and not to worry, we can handle it. We slip though and get out of the blasted room." I thought for a second and another thing hit me. "Roxanne, you alert Aunt Ginny, Louis, go get Neville, and call him Neville. Fred and James, you two need to stick together for the fact that you can anticipate each others moves. You two go to McGonagall and tell her any story you must to gain her trust." I said thinking back to Auror training. "Then I will head to Snape's office"

They all looked at me like I was nuts, but who cares? This was bad and Snape could help, as could Dumbledore's portrait.

"Sounds like a plan" Louis said looking me right in the eye, begging me to stay safe.

James got a wicked grin on his face and went to Teddy complaining about having to use the Bathroom. Finally after ten minutes of arguing, Teddy just said to go already. I nodded to Roxanne, and we joined the group with Teddy.

"I don't know how we really should handle this" Teddy said.

"We could wait out the night?" Vic suggested. "You said it was pitch black outside when you went out there."

"I don't like the idea of going anywhere with Death-Eaters and nighttime" Molly said.

"I agree, we should contact the Order though as soon as it's light out" Lucy said.

Me and Roxanne stayed silent, and I knew we had to put some-sort of an act on for two more minutes.

"But where do we go to contact the order? We don't know what point in time we are in except for the fact that Voldemort is controlling the ministry" I said, which was true. We needed to contact the order, and that's why if we get McGonagall then we can at least know where is the best place to go.

"We have a few options though." Teddy said. "The Burrow, Shell Cottage and even my grand mum's house, have at least one or two order members in them. And maybe Grimmuald Place, if we can guess what point in time we are in"

Roxanne groaned, right on que, she excused herself with something of the 'my idiotic brother and cousins' and stormed off in the direction of the bathroom. I smiled slightly.

"I better make sure she is fine, I got it Teddy," I added with the look on his face, "I will take care of it."

I really hated not telling them what we were doing, but it was better to have a plan, then let the four of them escape all by themselves, which they would have done mind you. Going into the room I sealed the door thinking that I no longer need it, and to leave it as a bathroom when I leave. Now I have no clue if it will listen or not, but there is hope.

Getting into Gryffindor tower, Roxanne went off to the girl's staircase, and Louis left into the boys. Fred and James followed me to the portrait hole, map out in hand.

When outside, I gave them one last look, they nodded and went off towards McGonagall's office and I left for my walk to the headmasters office.

God, if I get them killed, I am dead. I carefully started my walk, praying I had enough training to get to Snape's office without disturbing someone. This was going to be a long walk.

Vic POV

The minute I saw Dom disappear, I knew something was up. I turned to Teddy, and silently conveyed we needed to go contact the order, and now.

"Molly, Lucy, can you two watch the younger ones?" They nodded. "Good. Rose and Al come over here please?"

The two walked over here and looked up at me.

"What?" Rose asked nicely.

"Watch Hugo, Rose, take him as your responsibility. And Al I want you to do the same with Lily. Molly and Lucy will be watching all of you." The both nodded and went back over to their own sibling and Molly and Lucy went over to them.

"Dom is doing something reckless right now I suspect. As well as the rest. We need to contact the order ASAP just you and me I think. If we can convince them of the problem, then we can bring everyone else over." I said.

"What do you think she is doing?" He asked seriously.

"I have no clue." I said honestly.

"Where to?" He said giving in.

"Shell Cottage" I said immediately. Thinking in my head that I needed a place to apparate, a door showed up and me and Teddy walked through. This would be a long night I thought, as I pictured Shell Cottage clearly in my mind.


	2. The Order and Dumbledore's Army

I walked down the halls as quietly as possible. Me and Fred had had a lot of training in getting away with things, but right now there seemed to be an added danger.

Me and Fred walked in complete silence. I could read his brain right now: Dom better be okay. Then for the first time in my life, I felt bad for breaking the rules, for disobeying Teddy and most of all for leaving the group.

We were almost at McGonagall's office now, and no sign of anyone on the map. I continued to walk carefully, checking everything around me at all times, for the first time not trusting the map completely. Finally we were at McGonagall's office door. Not bothering to knock me and Fred went in quickly, shutting the door behind us. McGonagall was sitting at her desk and upon seeing us looked up wand in hand already.

I looked to Fred, and quickly muttered muffliato at the door, and we continued with other enchantments.

"James, did you do all the enchantments?" Fred asked.

"Yes, everything is set Fred, just checked the map too. Dom is by the Gargoyle." I said.

Deep worry etched in his face, as I was sure was in mine too. We temporarily forgot Minnie was there for a moment until she cleared her throat in the stern way she always does.

"May I ask who you are? You look underage and I know you are not my students, no matter how much you look like some of my old students" She said.

I nodded at Fred. Dom said anything right? She really should know better than to tell me and Fred to do anything we have to. Luckily this was a severe situation and we knew better then to play around.

"James Sirius Potter and this is my cousin Fred Weasley. We had a time travel incident it seems and we came up with a plan to alert the Order and Dumbledore's army. Well me, Louis, Fred, Roxy and Dom did. Teddy would have never gone along with this…" I continued to rant for a couple of more seconds until I realized there was no sound coming out of my mouth.

"Sorry mate, but you wouldn't stop talking. We need your help to contact the Order." Fred said gravely.

"I do not know what you all are playing at but-" She started.

"Oh come on. We know what the Order of the Phoenix is and could name various members and where Headquarters is located at." I said.

"Well there's Aberforth Dumbledore, but not many know that." Fred said.

"Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black until he died, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Deadlus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Mad-eye Moody until he died, and then there was Dumbledore and Snape before." I said listing all the names.

"And the Headquarters used to be located at Number 12 Grimmuald Place until Albus Dumbledore's untimely death." Fred added with a sort of grin on his face.

McGonagall was staring at us wide-eyed. We had her trust.

Roxanne POV

I walked right into the Girls Dormitory and right over to where I saw Aunt Ginny sitting up. I walked over to her and she looked up at me, jumping slightly and drawing her wand.

"Oh please don't make me pull a Fred and stuff and Fainting Fancy down your throat." I said lazily.

She seemed to ease up a great deal at this.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Roxanne Angelina Weasley at your service. We had a time travel incident and landed in the Room of Requirement. Me and four of my other cousins split up from the group and went to alert certain people. Dumbledore's Army is me and Louis' job. He is getting Neville as we speak."

"Of all the questions, right now I want to know how you know about Dumbledore's army?" She asked.

"My parents were both in it when they were seventh years." I answered. "And considering every one of my aunts and Uncles were either in the D.A. or the Order, I know exactly what it is."

"Who are your parents?"

"Not important right now, now we have to bring you to the common room and when Louis comes down to the rallying point"

"Which is?"

"I have no clue." I answered truthfully, for the first time realizing how awful our plan was.

Louis POV

I walked over to Neville, who was still sitting up on his bed and tapped on his shoulder.

He jumped and raised his wand. God he was lucky James and Fred were not on the task of getting him, they would have scared the hell out of him.

"Relax Neville. My name is Louis Weasley and me and my cousins and sisters had an incident with time travel. We needed to alert Dumbledore's army." He nodded and came with me very willingly down to the common room.

I met Roxy down there and she had Aunt Ginny already to go.

"Where to?" I asked.

"No clue. Want to go back to the Room of Requirement?" She asked.

"And explain this to Vic and Teddy? We will all be killed." I countered.

"Yes but its safest and knowing Vic, she knew what Dom was up to, and Teddy I think really wanted to go alert the Order anyway." Roxy said.

"Fine let's just hope the door is still there" I said as we walked back up to where we had come in. Lucky for us, it was turned to a bathroom still and we were able to walk through to the other side to everyone else.

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked, almost screeching.

"Getting Aunt Ginny and Neville" Roxy answered with her usual sass.

"Vic and Teddy just disappeared to who knows where" Molly said. "Where are the rest?" She asked sort of nervous.

"James and Fred went to get McGonagall and Dom went to talk to Snape." I said, waiting for the explosion.

"What?" Rose and Al yelled.

"It's fine, really. You know Snape is a good guy, and she is a capable Auror. Even Uncle Harry says she is good. And if I thought she couldn't handle herself I would have told her no, and went to Vic." I said calmly.

I was worried sick about my sister, and I was hoping to god Voldemort wasn't having some meeting with Snape tonight of all nights.

Suddenly the door burst open, coming through it were Fred, James and McGonagall.

"Thank god Minnie is head of Gryffindor. Didn't know the password to get back through." James said.

"I see you had no problems, now my question is, where the Bloody Hell is Dom. We saw her at the Gargoyle at least twenty minutes ago." Fred said.

"Nice tact." Roxy hissed and I looked to see worry on everyone's faces, including Aunt Ginny, Neville and McGonagall.

"Can we just focus on explaining to them everything we know?" I asked. "And introducing ourselves?"

"Sure" James said.

"Well my name is Louis William Weasely." I said.

"My name is Roxanne Angelina Weasley." Roxy said next to me.

"Molly Weasley"

"Lucy Weasley"

"Rose Lavender Weasley"

"Albus Severus Potter"

"Lily Luna Potter"

"Hugo Viktor Weasley"

"James Sirius Potter"

"Fred George Weasley"

Once all of us introduced ourselves, the other looked at us oddly, but nodded. Giving us their trust.

"What do you need us to do?" Aunt Ginny said, and James got a wicked grin on his face.

**Read and Review. Tell me what you think of this story! I particularly like writing this one, since I usually do humorous fics, this one is sort of dark and dangerous, with my own sarcastic humor that I find necessary in these fics because of all the ironic moments. Its almost like in a Very Potter Musical he's like 'and nobodys gonna die this year…' and its funny and these people are like we know what happens and that's why its funny. Well please let me know what you think!**


	3. Snape, Shell Cottage and Organized Chaos

Dominique had never been so cautious in her life. She watched everything around her as she walked to the Gargoyle.

I was a little scared, but I had an amazing adrenaline rush, that kept me walking, and on my toes. I made my way down the last hallway, and saw the Gargoyle approaching. That's when it hit me.

What the hell am I going to say to him? How can he possibly help us? I shook the thoughts out of my head and quickly made for the Gargoyle. Then I tried to guess the password. At this point he would have to make it something that Death Eaters would be okay with, not anything suspicious…

"The Dark Lord" I said, and to my surprise it opened and let me through. And to think I thought Snape was intelligent... that was the most boring password ever.

Walking up the stairs and to the door of the Headmasters office is when she really started to panic. What if Voldemort is having a meeting with Snape tonight? Or one of the Carrow's? Or…well there were a lot of people she did not want to run into when she went in there.

Slowly and carefully she opened the door and walked into the office. It looked almost the same as it always did, except Snape wasn't a painting on the wall, but rather a living person, who had his wand raised at her.

"Explain yourself" He sneered in a cold voice.

I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much? One thing I learned in the Auror academy was to put on an act. If you were scared, act like you are perfectly cool and content, and if you are brave and have no fear what so ever, act like your scared to death.

Problem was I wasn't scared, but I wasn't overly confident either, so I decided that I would act like myself. So it was time to turn on the sarcasm.

"Well Hello to you too Professor" I said with the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I would suggest you answer me" He said, in a deadly voice.

"Or what? Dumbledore's man isn't going to hurt me. Anyway, I could definitely take you." I answer in a voice that is way more confident then my own.

His face changed for the smallest of a second, afraid of the fact that I knew his true intentions. Well, I did come up here for a reason, better get to it.

"Enough play," I said. "Me and my cousins, brother and sister, somehow got thrown into the Room of Requirement-"

"Wonderful of a story this is, but frankly I do not care. I think the Dark Lord might though." He said lifting his sleeve.

Crap! Oh I knew I should have got straight to the point. I think from now on though I will listen to Uncle Ron and Uncle George and just call him a git, because he really is.

"We have gone back in time!" I yell panicked now. "In my time your dead. Your portrait is hung on this very wall next to Professor Dumbledore. McGonagall says you annoy the hell out of her at times, but not nearly as bad as my cousins James and Fred do."

He is stopped dead now, visibly curious now.

"No way in hell would Minerva McGonagall become Headmistress and then allow my portrait on her wall. You are just another rebel from the Order of the Phoenix." He sneered back.

"Maybe. Considering my whole family is either in the Order or associated with it. Then you have my uncle who is Harry Potter, which is another story entirely…" I go off, pleading in my voice.

His face changes.

"Who did you say your Uncle was" he says in a deadly whisper.

"My Uncle is Harry Potter. I told you I am from the future, and as for your portrait, the very same Uncle had a huge row with McGonagall to get it on the wall."

He stared at me dumbly for a good 5 minutes, obviously trying to decide if he believes me. I start to grow impatient though. I must have been in his office twenty minutes now, and ten of them have been spent with him completely off his guard.

Finally, and I guess I don't even know why, but I grabbed him and pulled him along, out of the office and down the Gargoyle. He was in such a state, he just went with me.

I decided that the entrance to the Room of Requirement was closer and I went for it.

"Where are you taking me?" He finally spoke.

"Where the rest are. We have to figure some stuff out." I said tugging on his robes into the door that appeared for me.

I should have stayed in Snape's office though, because what I walked into was not pretty.

"There you are. We were worried sick." Roxy said pulling me and Snape in the room at the same time.

Snape seemed to regain his composure then and raise his wand to me once again.

"Not again. You know, you're more of a git then Uncle Harry described you. Uncle Ron and Uncle George got your personality way closer." I said before I disarmed him as his composure slipped again. Taking his wand, I looked back to see the other had accomplished there missions, but where was Teddy and Vic.

"Where are Teddy and Vic?" I asked.

"No clue" Molly said.

"They just up and left." Lucy added.

Great. Only my sister would ruin every part of my plan when she wasn't even involved with it.

Victoire POV

I landed in Shell Cottage to find at least 3 wands pointed at me. This was all Dominique's fault. She couldn't just sit still could she? No she had to go off with the troublemakers of the group. Now I had my mum, dad, and Remus Lupin? All with wands pointed at me.

Well Teddy could gain his dads trust, but the easiest right now was my mum. I decided to tell her to trust me in French, considering it was the best way to gain her trust.

"Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Nous sommes de l'avenir et de savior vous tous. Je suis votre fille a venir." I said looking directly at my mum.

She visibly loosened her grip on her wand.

"What is you're your name?" She asked with her thick French accent.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley" I tell her.

My dad takes a huge intake of breath and almost drops his wand in surprise. Remus Lupin keeps his guard up though, not even wavering his gaze from us.

"Your my daughter?" My dad asks.

"Yes Daddy. Now I really hope you will lower your wands because we have a problem and we need the Orders help." I say with as much bravery I can muster.

"I think we need a little more proof then a girl who can speak French and looks like Fleur" Remus said.

I take a glance at Teddy, he seemed to be readying himself for something, and then he morphed. He changed his hair to be black and unruly, his eyes a precise shade of green and even changed his face a tad.

Remus jumped almost, now at what I don't know. Whether it was because he looked like Uncle Harry now or because he morphed I have no clue.

"Now I only know how to get the exact shades right because I see Harry so often. Please trust us." Teddy pleaded all the same as I had before.

"How did you know how to get through?" Lupin asked.

"I live here, and Teddy spends half his time here. We could have went to the Burrow, His Grandmothers place, or even Grimmuald Place. Depending on the exact day though, we could have walked into a very big problem there" I say, trying to show that I was a special case.

"Well its August" Dad says. "About a week after our wedding."

"I was just about to head over to Grimmuald Place." Remus says.

Just as Teddy was about to open his mouth, Dom landed on the ground in front of us.

"Nice of you two to just leave and ruin my whole plan." She said getting up.

"Where are the rest?" I asked concerned.

"Taking care of people we got through our plan, you know Snape, McGonagall, Neville, and Aunt Ginny. Then again, there is James and Fred in the same room with Snape, so you two might want to hurry up so we can make introductions over there." Dom told me and Teddy matter of factly.

And that is when Teddy and Dom started their argument.

Roxanne POV

This was wonderful. Snape was being a huge git to everyone, McGonagall and Aunt Ginny wanted to kill him and I'm sure Neville would have helped too.

Oh and it didn't help that the reason he was acting like he was, is all James and Fred's fault for antagonizing him. Yep, I loved my life at the moment.

"Where is the other girl?" Snape asked.

"Who the hell knows. Finding Vic and Teddy, and they are almost positively alerting the Order. Dozens of possible places."

All of a sudden though, Vic showed up with a arguing Dom and Teddy, and Remus Lupin, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur behind.

"Can you two shut it?" I yell sweetly.

"He is blaming me, when I just risked my life to get him resources. We have Snape, how wonderful is that!" Dom yells.

"Oh that he sees Voldemort on a regular basis and that we could all end up killed because of it?"

"If we didn't have him though, Voldemort would still find out, now he can leave a false trail, and not even alert him to it!"

The yelling continued, and I'm guessing the Lily, who had been sitting in the corner, scared, finally screamed at them to stop.

"Will you both stop!" She yelled. "I get it, you have different opinions, but really what's done is done and I would really like to get out of here."

Teddy looked upset with himself for a second.

"Sorry Lils, we didn't mean to fight." He said to her as if she was five.

"Teddy, I'm not a little child anymore, I just would like to get something done." Lily said.

"I second that" Rose said. "I think we should find my parents and Uncle Harry"

"Okay everyone, We will introduce ourselves and then you can all get back to your lives. We trust every one of you and that's why you are here." I said

"I'll go first, might as well get it over with." Teddy said. "My name is Teddy Lupin"

Remus took an intake of breath, obviously curious as to if Teddy was a werewolf or not.

"Wait!" Dom yelled. "Why are we all going to introduce ourselves? We are Weasely's, Potters or Lupin's and it's not hard to guess which is which, now as to getting us out of here before the final battle starts maybe would be nice."

"I second that" Vic said. "Just leave it was that right now, and see what everyone can do to help. Maybe Dumbledore's army can hide the younger ones here while the rest of stay at an Order members house? Finding a way to get home?"

"Great, sounds good. Now which one of us is going to Grimmuald Place?" Teddy asked, and got no answer.

And that's when he pulled a Dom. Not only did he pull a Dom but Remus went with him.

**I love Cliff hangers! Okay so tell me, what do you thinks going to happen next? And how do you think the story should go? I'm open to ideas because I only planned like the first two chapters and now I'm just going with it, but ideas from you pop ideas into my head and are greatly appreciated! Please review! They make my day!**


	4. Teddy's plan or Dominique's?

Needless to say, when Teddy landed in Grimmuald Place he was surprised to see Remus behind him. Shaking all thought from his head he headed for what he knew he had to do. They were all his responsibility, his problem to take care of. So going to Harry was the best thing right? Snape would be nothing but trouble right?

He didn't know what to think anymore, but from what he heard, Harry, Ron and Hermione had heard them land, and in the present climate they may relax for my dad, but I am a target.

I am numbly aware that my father is trying to save my arse, when a patronus shows up- Dominique's to be exact- with a message.

"Teddy Remus Lupin I am going to literally kill you. Here I am, risking my life to get us helpful people without involving Uncle Harry who has enough on his plate already and you go to Grimmuald place? Just wait until we get home, not only will Aunt Ginny kill James but your grandmother is going to flip out thanks to myself little story that will my shared with her. Now fix their memories and get back here before McGonagall kills Snape and we are doomed in every sense of the word!"

And with that the patronus left. I was a little stunned. I knew Dom was wrong though, and I continued with my quest shall we call it.

"Excuse me, um Teddy?" Hermione asked tentatively, "Do we know you?" she said indicating the three of them.

"In the future you do." I say sighing, maybe this wasn't the best idea I have ever had. But as always, just as I was doubting my idea, my godcousins come to the rescue. Roxanne landed in front of me, pulling along Fred and James.

"Hey there Teddy. I know Dom wants you to come back, but she is just upset that some people don't see the genius in her plan. So I brought these two trouble makers and they're big mouths and bags of pranking product, accessories and meaningful names." Roxanne finished smiling a sly smile. This could be very useful.

Dominique POV

Okay I was pissed beyond believe. Then again, I think Teddy's plan may be useful. So now, I needed to work out my own plan.

"Professor Snape, could you keep Voldemort off our trail, if you don't want to we can just erase your memory and be on our way." I say.

"I can keep him off the scent." He says in his cold dangerous voice.

"Okay then go back to what you were doing and alert me if you have any questions." I breathed in a deep breath. "Professor McGonagall can you alert the Order, or at least the Weasley's of our existence and that we will be arriving, and that you can vouch for us possibly?"

"Will do." She said and left right out the door.

"Aunt Ginny, Neville, can you help us if we need it?" I asked.

"Of course, and writing mum wont be a bad idea either" Aunt Ginny said giving me a smile before her and Neville left the way they came in.

"Now what?" Vic asked me.

"I don't know, but Voldemort is off our back, the Order trusts us and we have the D.A. for any help we may need." I say simply.

"Yes, because that is a relief." Vic mutters.

"How about you take the little ones to Shell Cottage with mum and dad." I tell her quietly and Vic goes over to talk to them.

I breath in. I made it, I might be able to help us all out. Once Teddy gets back everything will be good. Vic looks over at me and rolls her eyes mouthing 'go already'.

I have to smile back, she knows me well and that's when I went to Grimmuald place.

Teddy was trying to talk to them, gain trust, while James and Fred would not shut up and Roxy slapped them every once in a while. Uncle Harry looked struck dumb, Aunt Hermione trying to calculate how this is possible, and Uncle Ron seems somewhat relieved (maybe he is smarter now then everyone thought).

"Hello everyone. Teddy, Your still dead." I say to the room and Teddy, who smiles in gratefulness at me.

"Your plan with the greasy git not work?" Teddy asked.

"Oh no, he is keeping Voldemort off the scent just like I hoped," The whole room looked startled. "McGonagall is alerting the Order of us, Vic is taking the little ones to Shell Cottage at the moment, and the D.A. is here to help us at any point needed. My plan was successful."

"You told Snape to keep Voldemort away? I think you should run." Uncle Harry said startled.

"Uncle Harry, Snape no matter how much of a git he is, is on our side. Actually more like your mums or Dumbledores side put somehow yours."

Uncle Harry still doesn't seem to get how I could possibly be saying this, and I know I cant fully explain it.

"Look a lot will happen but alls good in the end." Teddy says. Ha! That's the most unreveling summary I have ever heard.

"Nice one Teddy. Uncle Harry trust us when I say your future self is going to be happy we told Snape. Now everyone else is going to the Burrow,at least eventually, which means we have to sort things out over here and join them." I say.

"I still don't agree with how you seem to want to handle this" Teddy said sighing.

"Then take over. Deal with your parents and everyone else. I am not close to this like you are. Let me help." I say very frustrated.

"Fine deal with this. I will take the three of them and you can have fun here." Teddy said and pulled Fred and James to apparate, but Roxy didn't go.

"I can stay with Dom." She said quietly and at that Teddy was gone.

"Git." I mutter under my breath.

Now there were still three wands raised at me. Crap, this was worth then dealing with the greasy git Snape.

"Guys?" Roxy asked tentatively. "I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Roxanne Angelina Weasley and this is my cousin-"

"Dominique Nymphadora Weasley." I finished for her and Remus' eyes went wide, Hermione seemed to relax a little as did Ron but Uncle Harry kept his grip as if the phrase 'constant vigilance' ran through his head like a broken record.

"We had a time travel issue, and need to keep the rest of our family safe. We thought you should know. At least Teddy did." I said sighing.

Before they could say anything a thought popped into my head. What if….What if when we are finally able to leave that they are off robbing Gringotts and we can't modify their memory? What if this changes time beyond recognition?

Without really thinking through all my options like I should and was trained to do, I obliviated us from each of their memories setting straight in time what they should be thinking, what I saw this memory was supposed to consist of. I then grabbed Roxy and apparated straight to the Burrow, where the rest of the family was standing trying to explain themselves once again to people we know.

I was getting sick of being here, and sick of having to deal with this mess. Why couldn't I have a normal family? One that didn't hide time-turners in their office where they knew their son crept into, and where people weren't involved in wars that taught them not to trust people? Why couldn't I have one where time-turners stayed at the ministry and when you said I'm your daughter they automatically believed you?

That's right, I forgot. I am a Weasley, in the most messed up family known to man, and I loved them to death.

Now it was Lily's turn to try to use her charm on her grandparents, mother, and aunts and uncles alike. This was going to be a longer night then it was two hours ago and I thought THAT was bad as it was.

**Okay so I know I jump around a lot, but really in the situation they are in, wouldn't you? I really like Dominique at the moment and feel that she was a little reckless, while Teddy could be reckless, he was also like Remus and very cautious. So, next is at the Burrow, and I know they were taking them to Shell Cottage, but you will have to find out what happened. So suggestions? Thought? Comments? Leave them in a review!**


	5. The Burrow, introductions, time to sleep

Ah Grandmum Weasley's house, finally I felt at ease. This is the place where grandmum would give me cookies and tell me that she could fix this whole problem. Where she would make us loads of delicious food and give us warm comfty safe beds to sleep in. The beautiful place the borrow was. Maybe we could play a game of Quidditch.

"Who are you?" Grandmum said wand raised at us.

Well there goes my theory. I guess this is the Grandmum Weasley that killed Bellatrix Lestrange and called her a bitch.

Lily, the little darling she pretends to be (she is plain scary at times), steps forward and tries to work her charm.

"Grandmum, we are from the future and have been to hell and back. Believe us? Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill do."

Aunt Fleur looked happier then ever at 'Auntie Fleur' and Uncle Bill looked impressed at Lily. Grandmum saw Uncle Bill nod and mouth 'we cleared them.'

Then the grandmum I knew came to action. Giving Lily a hug she started to go around and bring out cookies for us.

"Well what are all of your names?" She asked.

Well first you need to picture us. Dom and teddy glaring at each other slightly, Vic looking scared between the two tempers. Roxy standing close to Dom to keep her in line. (They seemed to still be pissed that they disagreed with each other). Louis standing by me and Fred still trying to figure out if we had anything to do with how we got here. Fred beaming at Uncle Fred who we never met. Albus and Rose in a very quiet argument on what to say and what not to do, God she was a mini Aunt and Lily beaming at Grandmum and bringing Hugo up to introduce himself with her, and finally Molly and Lucy standing near Vic in the background obviously afraid of whether or not the current situation would be welcoming towards them.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter, and this here is my cousin and best friend-"

"I can introduce my self Lils," Hugo said slightly annoyed. "Hugo Viktor Weasley."

"Potter…and Hugo looks just like Ron. Are they really going to be okay?" She asked tentatively, and I saw Lily's confused look. Sure Lily knew of the war and for the most part the roles people played, but Lily didn't know the details.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are all going to be fine." Teddy said finally stopping the glare at Dom.

"Why wouldn't Daddy, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione be alright?" Lily asked defiantly.

"Because of the war Lils." I said quietly.

Grandmum obviously noticed how Lily was out of the loop and moved to the next group. Grandad, asked this time.

"What about the rest of you?" He asked kindly.

"I think we found a Harry clone." Uncle Fred said smoothly pointing at Al.

"And a Hermione clone" Uncle George (His Holyness) said pointing at Rose.

'Stop it your embarrassing them." Uncle Charlie warned.

"Fine just trying to relive the tension."

"Not that we ever are allowed too…"

"Well to save Rose and Al from embarrassment I think we should go next, right James?" Fred said.

"Certainly my good friend." I say playing along with him.

"Okay so I am Fred George Weasley prankster extroidinare –"

"Not without his partner is crime. James Sirius Potter-"

"And of course the one who keeps them in line and has figured out how we got here Louis William Weasley."

Fred, George and Bill sat stunned and then Vic erupted from behind.

"Louis what do you mean you figured out how we got here?" Vic nearly yelled.

"Well old time-turners dropping in dear Uncle Harry's office where we all ended up before we left would explain a lot."

"I think that Vic, Molly and Lucy should go now." I say, trying to change the subject that me and Fred might have possibly dropped those at some point.

"Okay then. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley." Vic said and Fleur gasped a little.

Guessing she was out of the shock and realized what the name meant. She smiled at Vic and Vic nodded.

Then a patronus landed in the room, a cat, and spoke.

"Molly, Arthur, there are some kids on their way. I have talked to them and I am getting the news around to the Order, without revealing too much. They are safe."

"That's a little late." I mutter.

I see Dom smirking behind me, Teddy is rolling his eyes.

"I think I will go. Molly Weasley." Molly said quietly

"There is no reason to be scared dear" Grandmum says.

"My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."

Everyone looked a little shocked.

"Percy comes back?" Uncle Charlie asks quietly.

"yes." Molly says.

"And I am her sister. Lucy Weasley."

"Wonderful dears." Grandmum then went to hug them and it was all sappy.

"My turn. Jeez this is like the fifth time today. Roxanne Angelina Weasley." Roxy says brightly.

"Angelina?" The twins ask in unison.

"Yes Uncle Fred. Oh and Daddy too." Roxy laughed outright on the look on Uncle George's face.

"Nice going Roxy give dad a mere heart attack." Fred inputs.

"You didn't even mention who our parents were!" Roxy hissed at him.

"Well Louis distracted us."

"Stop you two." Dom said. "Me next for probably the last time today. My name is Dominique Nymphadora Weasley."

"Am I your muzzer?" Aunt Fleur said in a thick accent.

"Yes mum." Dom laughed.

"Last but not least is Teddy's go." In said cautiously.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." He said quietly and the atmosphere in the room changes dramatically.

"Remus and Tonk's kid?" Charlie asked. Teddy nodded.

"Please tell me you inherit clumsiness and the ability to change at will." Uncle Bill says what is on everyone's mind.

"Of course. According to Harry I am cranky during the full moon and Dom has a special name for it-"

"Yes simple. He is PMSing. Really you are a right pain in the arse during the full moon." Dom jokes easily.

Dom and Teddy really are good friends. Working together and Teddy and Vic practically married to each other, they had to get along well and she was one of his better friends. Teddy sent her a smile.

"I guess I should apologize." Teddy said.

"Bloody right you should! My plan was perfect!" Dom says exasperated.

"Except for the gaping wholes of-ah Snape and the Chief Death Eater being pals." Teddy retorts and the argument starts once more. The rest of the family looks on in shock.

"Fake pals!" Dom shouts.

"I know, I know. I say the memories. I know Snape is a good guy- Who spends half his time with death eater and Chief Death Eater himself!"

"Can you two stop bickering like children?" Vic asks annoyed.

"Sorry Vic." They say in unison.

"Okay now, we need to situate you all. Most of the rooms are empty. Ginny's, Ron's, and Percy's old rooms are all open. Fred, George and Charlie will all stay in the Twins room and that will free Bill ands Charlie's old room. That's three rooms." Grandmum said.

"How about this. Lily, Hugo, Rose and Al in Ron's old room. Me, Fred, James and Louis in Fred and George's old room, and Molly, Lucy, Vic, Dom and Roxy in Ginny's. It will be crowded but That's probably best."

"Sounds good to us."

We all went upstairs. I knew my room would not be sleeping at all tonight, and I knew Dom and Roxy wouldn't be either. The little ones would be up talking until they fell over. I really hated this. I didn't mean to do anything with that time-turner. I only was trying to look for memories to watch before mum and dad got home. Teddy id going to kill us. Fred looks at me as we climb the stairs, and I know we are thinking the same thing.

_This is bad._

**A/N Ah my favorite point of view is people who are funny/ highly sarcastic. I love sarcasm and to me it is like a second language that comes naturally. So that's why sticking in people like Dom, even Teddy, James, Fred or Louis' mind are my favorite. So in Honor of Deathly Hallows part 2 premiere, this is an early update!**


	6. worries, theories, plans and books

I was taught to search the room. Pinpoint danger at the source. To solve problems with unique plans. I was taught to do a lot of things, but they all seemed to go out the window the minute we landed here. I was taught to keep emotions in check. I was taught to work with my second. I was taught to hunt bad-guys, not death-eaters with a master that has control over the whole Wizarding world.

I lay awake still, and its almost sunrise, and the sky is turning orange. I decide to not even bother to try and sleep any longer, it was useless.

I walk downstairs quietly to see Grandmum starting her morning routine, her own tea in hand, just watching the sunrise. I walk over to the kettle and make myself a cup, she seems to notice I'm here.

"Early riser?" She asked kindly.

"Never went to bed. Couldn't. Too worried that I screwed everything up." I said, feeling the need to get the guilt off of my chest.

I should have worked with Teddy, I should have brought him in on the plan instead of acting alone. I knew him too well though and knew he would never go for it. I shouldn't have argued with him. I should have thought before acting.

_He shouldn't have too though_ a voice in my head kept telling me.

"I'm sure you did what you thought was right." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I didn't do what I was trained to do. I did without thinking, I fought and let my emotions get in the way. I could have gotten us all killed." I said.

"What you were taught?" She asked me confused.

"I'm an Auror. So is Teddy."

"You did fine sweetie. They are all safe." And then she got up and started breakfast.

I watched the sun come over the horizon slowly as I sipped my tea. We needed a plan. Right now, I wanted to be at the Final Battle Anniversary dinner, not the final battle itself. I continued to sit there lost in thought for awhile, when Teddy came down and sat across from me.

"They are all still sleeping." He said.

"I figured. I never went to sleep."

"Me either. I have a feeling the boys in my room were up too. Probably planning an exit strategy of some sort."

"I'm sorry Teddy. We should have planned together." I say sincerely.

"No. I should have known what you were about to do and joined you. It was smart what you did." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back and we went back to sipping our tea, in a very comfortable silence.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, knowing he sensed exactly what I was getting at.

"Well, we are going to try to find a way to contact the future. I have a few ideas, nothing to drastic."

"Like what?"

"There is always kreacher. House-Elf magic is different from ours. Then the two-way mirrors I have I know Harry has one, I just don't know if it will work. Or we could just hope they find the broken time-turner."

"Or Rose's muggle phone thing that Aunt Hermione and she has."

He both nodded and lapsed into silence. We were one step closer to a way out.

James POV

I searched my bag for something, anything that could be useful. As a prankster, there is always a way out of a situation. Now that way out may not always be the most ideal, but it's there. Admitting you have more products then you are supposed to always does damage on some end, but right now is not the time to be worrying about extra trouble.

I looked to the bottom and found what I was looking for. Uncle George always gave us experimental products, and I had one here. It was a time-turner that was supposed to bring you back a couple of minutes so you could establish an alibi before you were caught. New products were always great because McGonagall didn't know about them yet.

He turned to Fred who was sitting with his head in his hands, still tired from lack of sleep.

"This could work you think?" He asked, muffled voice through his hands.

"It's a start right?"

"We should ask Louis before we do anything."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm the one who saves your sorry arses when you mess up the pranks." Louis' voice was muffled by his pillow.

"And that's why we ask you." Fred said with a smile on his face.

"It has potential." Louis said shrugging and sitting up. "Could be tweaked a little. We should talk to Rose. She probably has a book explaining how to tweak a time-turner."

"Roxy has some book from the shop explaining how the products work. Dad made it so McGonagall could deactivate products if it got to nasty and out of hand. It's also a reference book for him." Fred said through a yawn.

"Maybe we should ask her about it?" I suggested timidly.

"She might go for our idea, but we would have to tell her about it. Just asking for the book gets us a lecture." Fred smiled and got up, setting off for Roxy's room, where we followed him too.

Albus POV

"Are we going to be okay Al?" Lily asked me quietly.

We had all gotten little to know sleep, and my brain was foggy right now. Lily had asked this at least a dozen times already, and once again I had no answer for her.

"I have no clue Lils."

"I think we should try to plan a way out of here." Rose spoke up for the first time, sitting on the cot legs crossed.

"And why are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Because Teddy and Dom have gotten nowhere. Because we have bags full of books. Because we are smart enough to fix this ourselves!" She said getting louder as she went.

"Rosie, there is only so much we can do. Let them try and handle it. Doesn't mean we can't read about possibilities though." I said trying my best to calm her.

She nodded, went in her bag, and took out a book and started to read.

_Teddy better have a plan_ was all I could really think right now.

Roxanne POV

I heard Dom leave the room hours ago. Of course she wasn't sleeping, probably beating herself up because they were still here, because she couldn't just flick her wand and solve all the problems we have.

I sighed. This was really bad.

I saw Vic lay on her back in a huff, probably unable to sleep too.

"Not sleeping so well Vic?"

"I can't. We could die here. We are in huge trouble."

"I know we are but-" I didn't get to finish reassuring her because just then Fred opened the door and slipped in, James and Louis behind him.

"We have a plan, but we need your book about the products that dad gave you." He said in a rush.

"You have a plan?" I said bolting upright.

"A good one too. We know Teddy and Dom probably have 10 theories by now, but we might as well help them out right?" James said with a smirk.

"I'm going to find Teddy and Dom and see what they have planned." Vic said, not wanting to know what over the top plan was about to take place.

"Well, what's the plan boys?" I say.

"Well it could all start when we know how to disable and re-adjust a time-turner." Louis said with a smirk, and for the first time since we have been here, I had hope that we had a way out.

Especially when James showed me the time-turner, and I knew that it was in the book, and that we had some really smart people in our family.

**Okay so this chapter isn't great, but they need to find a way back and obviously with all those people they will have different opinions and ideas. SO next chapter: They figure out that they can fix the time-turner, Remus and Tonks show up, the attack at the ministry comes into view.**

**X Cherry2013**


End file.
